


A Deal

by onyxvangem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Sam, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Very graphic, it's just there, it's not shown though, slave!Lucifer, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxvangem/pseuds/onyxvangem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucifer visits Sam to ask about the possibility of Sam being his vessel, only to find Sam a bit more tense than he'd anticipated, and more willing to compromise.<br/>(Description sounds dumb, but it's sub!Lucifer, so yeah.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal

            Sam lay on the motel bed, his shoes still on, his arm draped across his face, the other laying next to him on the slightly uncomfortable mattress. He felt as if his blood were boiling, the high of the demon blood still lingering in his veins. Need flowed through him in waves, need for blood, need for sex, need for anything really. It didn’t help matters that he could, through the thin walls, hear Dean fucking Cas in the next room over. They thought he didn’t know about them, but it was pretty damn hard not to…

            He sighed, rolling over onto his side and crossing his legs slightly, trying to stop his growing erection from pushing against the inside of his jeans. ‘Damn them…’ he thought to himself, groaning and turning onto the other side. He didn’t really mean it…he just really wished they would stop.

            Moving his arm away from his face, Sam opened his eyes and jumped a little upon seeing he wasn’t alone. Groaning in annoyance, he pushed himself into a sitting position, eyes never for a second leaving the man who had tormented him for the past month or so.

            “What do you want, Satan?” he asked, annoyed by the mere presence of the Devil. Sam was, quite frankly, getting tired of being asked about the whole vessel thing. And now was definitely not a moment in which he was ready to deal with this. Lucifer frowned a little, his eyebrow quirking upwards slightly.

            “Now, now, Sam…why so hostile? I understand you’re not…happy to see me, but what’s gotten into you?” Lucifer asked, though he didn’t walk closer as he normally would have. This made Sam smile inwardly for reasons he wasn’t entirely sure of.

            “I’m not hostile. I am turned on. Dean and your brother are in the next room,” explained Sam and the Devil gave a short laugh. Sam rolled his eyes, running his hand through his hair. “Is there anything in particular you wanted?”

            Laughter ending, Lucifer nodded. “Of course. I wanted to ask you again if you would let me in, Sam,” he said and the only Winchester in the room sighed again.

            “The answer is still no, and it will probably always be no.” He paused. “Unless…”

            Lucifer stepped closer, a noticeably hopeful look in his, well, Nick’s eyes. “Unless what?”

            “Well, I am very turned on, and I, quite frankly, am not in the mood to do anything about it myself, so-”

            “You want me to fuck you?” Lucifer asked, cutting Sam off. Sam shook his head and was met with a small frown of confusion.

            “No, I want to make a deal…if you let me do whatever I want to you now, I will say yes to becoming your vessel.”

            “What would you want to do..?” There was hesitance in Lucifer’s voice, which was strange, considering who he was. Sam almost laughed, but he thought better of it. If he laughed, he would probably end the possibility of this happening to begin with. He needed cooperation in order to have what exactly it was he wanted.

            Sam shifted himself so his legs hung off the bed, looking directly up at Lucifer’s face from his spot on the bed. He didn’t bother trying to hide his boner, as, if things happened his way, the Devil wouldn’t care.

            “Well, I haven’t had sex very often since Jess died. But there’s a reason behind this…when I look for people who I would want to have sex with, I look for a possible slave. Back at Stanford, I got involved in the BDSM community and would really like to be in it again,” he explained, “but with the Apocalypse and before that with my job as a hunter, I haven’t found anyone to be my slave. I want you to be it. Just for one night, see if you like it. If you do, you can be mine for a while, until you absolutely need to use me as your vessel. If you don’t, that’s okay too. But that is what I want in exchange for my consent.”

            There was a moment of silence while the Devil thought it over, his face blank but his eyes flashing, alternating between confusion, nervousness, and resolve. Sam smiled, the smile growing when Lucifer nodded slowly.

            “If this is what it will take, then I’ll do it,” he said and Sam stood, stepping closer to Lucifer and looking him over carefully. He reached out and touched the back of Lucifer’s neck, feeling him tense up slightly under his grasp before relaxing a little. Sam used his other hand to tilt the Devil’s head back, leaning in and kissing him, a rough kiss that, apparently, took a few seconds to be processed. Lucifer’s lips parted and his body relaxed as Sam’s tongue entered his mouth. Sam explored it with expert skill, deepening the kiss and pulling Lucifer closer with the arm that wasn’t along the shorter man’s neck.

            Pulling back, Sam smiled and tugged off the outer layer of Lucifer’s clothing, his hand traversing the Devil’s chest as he walked back to the bed, pulling his temporary slave along with him. Sam sat down.

            “Take your clothes off,” he said, his tone leaving no room for questioning. Sam watched as Lucifer took his shirt off before slowly opening and pushing his off his pants. He stepped out of them and stood in the middle of the room, his hands crossed in front of him an his head bowed slightly. Sam felt himself growing harder at the sight, his erection straining against the tough material of his jeans.

            “What do you want me to do?” asked the Devil, who, surprisingly enough, looked very awkward, especially considering the scenario. Sam was sure Satan, of all people, would have had experience in this area, but probably none as a slave, so that could have been the cause of this. The Winchester’s eyes scanned the body Lucifer was currently inhabiting. Nick was muscular, though not as much so as he, and his cock was rather big, though definitely not as big as Sam’s. There was something almost cute about the way Lucifer looked, but Sam didn’t really, in that moment, care. He raised his hand and motioned for the Devil to come closer, waiting a second for him to do so.

            “Kneel,” he ordered and Lucifer did as instructed, kneeling on the floor in front of Sam and looking up at him, waiting for the next order. “While you’re my slave, I want you to call me Master, understood?”

            “Yes, master,” was the response he received. Sam smirked, reaching out and caressing the top of Lucifer’s head.

            “Good. Now, I want you to suck me. And don’t make me cum. Just get my dick wet enough so it can fit inside of you easier. I don’t have any lube here, it’s all in Dean’s room, so I’m going to have to do this without it,” Sam explained and Lucifer regained that hesitant look he’d possessed earlier. He sighed. “Just do what I say.”

            “…yes, master,” Lucifer said, reaching out and unbuttoning Sam’s pants, his eyebrows furrowed a little. He pulled down the zipper and Sam shifted slightly, pulling his jeans down a bit, along with his underwear, so that his cock was freed from the constricting fabric. The Devil stared, an action that amused him a little bit.

            “Go on,” Sam encouraged and Lucifer leaned in, scooting closer, and tentatively took the base of Sam’s cock in his hands. The younger Winchester shuddered a little when Lucifer leaned even closer, taking the head of Sam’s cock in his mouth, his forked tongue making it feel as if he was being licked on both sides at once as the Devil took him as far in as he could without choking.

            He allowed Lucifer to get used to the feeling and the taste of his cock, watching the Devil start to move his head back and fourth. He went slowly at first, before seemingly building confidence and speeding up, his hands pumping the base of Sam’s dick. Sam resisted the urge to moan, his training reminding him to stay strong and to not show just how much he really liked it.

            However, after a moment more, Sam reached out and grabbed the back of Lucifer’s head, his fingers threading through the short blonde hair as he held it, pushing himself deeper into Lucifer’s mouth. He felt the Devil choke a little and pulled back, trying hard not to get carried away. After another moment, he moved back, guiding Lucifer’s head back and forth on his dick, pleased when he didn’t try to pull away. Sam began thrusting in time, Lucifer’s hot mouth feeling so good on his cock, though it didn’t fit completely inside. Satan licked around the shaft as Sam thrust, and he could have sworn the Devil moaned a little. Sam’s cock felt like it would explode and he began to slow down his thrusts, the head of his cock hitting the back of Lucifer’s throat. Soft, muffled whimpers reached his ears and Sam felt himself lose control, the strong sense of relief and pleasure hitting him as he came into the Devil’s mouth.

            Sam took a second to regain his composure and let go of Lucifer’s head. He watched him pull back and cough a little, an action he had never thought he would see from someone who used to be an angel.

            “I thought I told you not to make me cum,” he said flatly and Lucifer looked up at him with wide eyes.

            “But I-”

            Sam reached out and slapped him, an action that made the shorter man fall back a little in surprise. “When I tell you to do something or not to do it, you do as I say.” His tone was harsh, but his gaze softened after a second as he saw the sheer confusion and surprise on Lucifer’s face. Not wanting this to be noticed, he stood up and began to shuck off his layers of plaid. “Stand up,” he said firmly, continuing to undress as he waited for Lucifer to respond. “Now stand by the bed and lay over it so you’re on your stomach and your legs are not on the bed.”

            Sam, now undressed, walked over to his bag and opened it, digging around and taking out his belt and the power cord for his laptop. He didn’t have any handcuffs, which was regrettable, though he hadn’t exactly expected this to happen. So he would have to use what he had as a substitute.

            Walking back over to the bed, he set the belt and cord down, touching Lucifer’s back and smirking as the man shivered, tracing his fingers all the way down until his hand rested on his hip.

            “I want you to stay still. If this gets to be too much, tell me, and I will stop. Okay?” he asked calmly and Lucifer turned his head to look up at him in, yet again, surprise.

            “What are you going to do..?” he whispered and Sam, in response, brought his hand down across the Devil’s ass, smacking it hard. Lucifer whimpered a little, twisting on the bed to move away. Sam held him in place with his other hand, pressing him down against the mattress slightly.

            “I am going to do whatever I want and you are going to enjoy it,” Sam said, picking up the belt from the bedside table where he had set it and looping the leather through the metal buckle. “Put your hands behind your back.”

            Once the Devil’s hands were back, Sam looped the belt around and pulled it tightly, wrapping it through the loop again twice more until he was sure it would be tied tight enough. Lucifer’s hands moved around a little in discomfort and the Devil twisted his head to look back to see what Sam did. Sam reached over and grabbed the power cord, making a loop with the section below the battery so he held the plug and the box-shaped power pack in his hand. Raising his arm, he brought the cord down sharply, making Lucifer cry out, his head turning away so his face was pressed further into the bed. Sam struck again, and again, five more times before setting the cord down and letting go of Lucifer’s hands.

            “Relax,” he murmured, resting one hand on the Devil’s hipbone and stroking his ass with the other. He traced down, slipping two fingers, one at a time, inside of Lucifer’s ass, smirking at the moan he received in response. He moved them around, stretching him out and scissoring the tight ring of muscle until he was able to add a third finger. He moved them in and out, feeling the Devil shiver and watching him writhe under his touch.

            “That feels good, hmm?” Sam breathed, curling his fingers up and eliciting a louder moan from the, at the moment, submissive Devil.

            “Yes….master…” he moaned and Sam smirked, removing his fingers from Lucifer’s ass.

            Sam moved so he stood between the Devil’s legs, guiding his dick to Satan’s asshole and slowly pushing inside. Lucifer cried out, his hands thrashing within the confines of the belt, the cry of pain turning into a whimper once Sam was all the way inside. Sam reached up and touched Lucifer’s back, tracing down before reaching his other hip, holding him firmly in both hands. He pulled back a little and thrust in sharply, his movement met with another yell, but he did his best not to respond, pulling back and thrusting again until Lucifer’s cries were turned into moans.

            His cock grew as he continued to thrust, something he knew probably made this hurt more than it would have otherwise, but Sam didn’t really care. He focused on the tightness of Lucifer’s ass, the speed of his thrusts increasing, alternating between thrusting fast and thrusting hard. He hit the Devil’s prostate, causing him to almost scream again, though the scream was more of a moan. Sam pulled out and pushed Lucifer all the way onto the bed and onto his back, his hands pinned beneath him. He got on the bed as well and pulled Lucifer’s legs up, wrapping them around his waist and thrusting inside of him again. Satan moaned, his hips arching off the bed, his body twisting as he rocked against Sam. The younger Winchester took a sharp breath in, starting his movements once more, enjoying the pure sounds of pleasure he got in response.

            “Touch me…master…please, please, uuh…please, master, touch me, fuck me more, please,” the unexpected but very welcomed sounds of Lucifer’s pleading assaulted Sam’s ears, turning him on more, and he reached down and wrapped a hand around the Devil’s cock in response, hearing him moan as he moved up and down, his hand keeping time with his thrusts, tightening his grip the faster he moved.

            Lucifer’s moans for encouragement, Sam thrust even faster, his hand pumping fiercely at the Devil’s cock, feeling it start to shiver in his hold. He knew his temporary slave was close, could feel his cock beginning to leak precum onto his hand the more he stroked and pumped. Sam tightened his grip on Lucifer’s legs, pushing in harder, deeper, stroking thrice more before he felt the Devil cum, watching the pearly white jizz drip onto Lucifer’s stomach. He paused his thrusts until after he was sure Lucifer had recovered from his orgasm, though he didn’t stop stroking the Devil’s cock even after he was finished.

            Sam pushed faster and harder, managing to locate the Devil’s prostate after a few more thrusts, hitting it in a series of fast, hard movements that made Lucifer cry out several times, moaning and thrashing, his grip on Sam’s waist tightening even more and his eyes shutting tightly.

            Sam thrust harder, something he didn’t think possible until he did it, feeling his second orgasm of the night beginning to creep over him. He let out soft grunts of concentration as he pushed harder, holding Lucifer’s cock tightly in his grasp. He came hard after a few more thrusts, a moan escaping his lips before he could stop it.

            Holding himself in place for a moment, Sam closed his eyes, breathing deeply, his hand still on Lucifer’s cock. He stayed still for a few seconds, though those few seconds were enough to make his temporary slave anxious, and Sam soon felt the Devil arching a bit up, pushing his cock deeper into Sam’s hand and making Sam’s cock go further inside. Sam laughed a little.

            “Well, someone’s eager…” he said and Lucifer moaned in response, repeating the action he had just attempted.

            “Please…” he begged, his voice deep and filled with lust. “More…” Sam laughed again, though he couldn’t deny it turned him on to hear just how breathless, how needy, that Lucifer sounded. “Master…”

            “Now, now, Satan, let’s just take a moment to enjoy how we’re sitting, hmm?” Sam asked, pushing himself back up onto his knees and further inside of Lucifer. However, he didn’t move, wanting to see just how long he could hold the position without the Devil getting too restless.

            The longer Sam sat in the same spot, the more uncomfortable Lucifer seemed to become, as he began to move against him, trying to pull Sam closer with his legs, trying to create some sort of friction between Sam’s hand and his cock. Sam laughed a little, pushing his cock as far inside of Lucifer as he could, a soft yet strong moan earned in response. He stayed like that a moment more before suddenly, quickly, beginning to thrust inside of the Devil again, pumping his hand on Lucifer’s cock in firm, even strokes, twisting his hand against the base and caressing the head with his thumb whenever he got back up to it. The strength of Lucifer’s moans increased the more Sam thrust.

Picking up speed, he let go of the Devil’s cock and grabbed both of his hips once more, pounding into his ass hard and fast, his breath coming out in deep panting gasps and Lucifer’s in half choked moans. He was positive he heard Lucifer scream when he came, though Sam was too lost in pleasure to be sure, his cum spilling inside of the Devil.

After a moment, he pulled out and climbed off the bed, cum and blood dripping out of Lucifer’s ass, the Devil’s cock still hard. The man was whimpering in almost a pathetic way, and Sam decided to be kind, tugging on Lucifer’s dick hard a few times before feeling his temporary slave cum.

Sam wiped his hand on the sheets, bringing it up and petting Lucifer’s sweaty hair. The Devil lay there, breathing heavily, his eyes closed, though they opened partially when Sam touched him.

“That was really good, Lucifer,” he said in as cool yet as praising of a voice as he could muster and Lucifer smiled a little.

“Thank you, master…” replied the Devil and Sam couldn’t help but feel a little confused at the term. They had finished, so Satan didn’t have to refer to him as that anymore, yet he did anyway. Sensing Sam’s confusion, Lucifer elaborated. “I…that felt nice. I would like to stay your slave for a while, I think. If you’ll have me…”

Sam smiled, leaning down and kissing the Devil’s lips roughly, his tongue sweeping over his teeth before he pulled back, admiring the slightly stunned look on Lucifer’s face.

“Of course,” he said firmly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the blonde’s forehead. “You are mine.”

“Yes,” Lucifer breathed and Sam’s smile grew.

“Good… now let me get that belt off of you and we can rest. You’ll have to be gone by morning, though. It would suck to have to explain this to Dean. Could you imagine what he’d say if he found out I fucked you?” Sam laughed, turning Lucifer over onto his side, removing the belt, and crawling back into bed. Hopefully, he would never have to explain this to Dean…he didn’t know where he would start, and his brother wouldn’t take well to the fact that he, Sam Winchester, had fucked the Devil.


End file.
